


My friends, family? and fiance are a christmas blessing to me.

by Tutzsumi



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I don't mention Gakuhou but he's in the title, M/M, Married Life, Tsundere karma akabane, cuteness, five virtuous but as actual friends now.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutzsumi/pseuds/Tutzsumi
Summary: A short christmas oneshot.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Kudos: 16





	My friends, family? and fiance are a christmas blessing to me.

+I mean I love my friends and all and I love my fiancé most of all, But sometimes their just to much for me to handle. Especially on Christmas, I mean the only good thing about this is I get to see my quote on quote friends. But just between you and me I still call them my minions... But that's not the point here! I Gakushuu Asano hate Christmas, I mean Who even likes this Holiday!? All you do is get fat and spend a years worth of your savings! No biggie when you're a millionaire right? Wrong! All your fiancé tries to do is empty your pocket! Like what the hell he was his own money? But don't me get started on my "friends". After Karma at least spends one thousand dollars in every store. They just have to tell ME to treat them to a fancy restaurant every single year in a row for 7 years now! I've probably spent more money on them then I have on myself in my entire lifetime.

But I still love them and I always will.

"Second place what are you writing?" Only one person still calls me second place after all these years. " Nothing don't worry about it.." I flashed a sweet smile at Karma. Instead on the usual petty retort or tongue sticking out I saw a rare sight. A blushing Karma (Which I find absolutely adorable). " Is the nikujaga ready?" I won't tease just yet until he gets his guard down....(I see myself as the ultimate prankster) 

"O-Of course It's ready! You don't marry someone who can't cook." Karma stormed out cheeks puffy and face red and all I could do is smile. 

Maybe this is my Christmas miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this on a whim! （ つ︣﹏╰） So if there's any spelling mistakes or anything else please comment. Tysm for 300 hits!


End file.
